Playing Beyond My League
by Kurisuti Kamae
Summary: A World of Hate and Betrayal. Will the Reikai Tentai get involved with a race that has seen nothing but pain and suffering. Especially if they learn Kurama was the cause of such for some. Not a mushy KuramaXoc story. Rape, torture, and death
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Kristy and thats all unfortunately, Yu Yu Hakusho is not owned by me.(crying)::::  
  
For Your Info-  
Sure we all know how the Dark Tournament Ended or did we. What if there was a fifth fight and a mysterious fighter took care of it but then disappeared. See what happens if this is the mystery the guys have to solve. 1 year later- Currently -  
Yu Yu Hakusho Point of View-  
  
"So who was that mystery fighter, Qoenma?, Yusuke asked." "Well, that is quite simple Yusuke, replied Qoenma. You see, I am the prince of the Makai. I know everything including who she was." "Hn.. So basically you have no idea." " That's not true Hiei, like I said... uuuummm I do know who she was......" " Oh you do Qoenma, sir. Then please do tell, Botan pleaded."  
  
"Yes, but first, Kurama, I need Yoko's help. Do you think he could do me a favor." "What kind of favor?" "Well, I need him to kidnap somebody. Nothing serious. A female warrior...... She's uhh ....that will be all. I'll discuss the details with Yoko if he agrees to this."(Suichii transforms) "YOKO: " all I need to know is the purpose of her kidnap. No, all you need to know is that she won't give in easily. In fact, her kidnap might be difficult. I have everything planned, however, I don't mind you hurting her. Treat as harshly as you want. She deserves it. Just keep that in mind. Actually, you can treat her rough but I want her unharmed. Therefore, you will not fight her. You will simply attack her, allow her to attack back and act as if she's won. Then capture her with this spell card which will make sure she can't attack you. She has to be close enought though." "Consider this simple task taken care of." "yes, I know I can trust you Yoko. (Qoenma thinking: I can't trust that thief with my dog, I f I had one.) Very well, then you best be on your way. I have the location and spell card at the front desk. Everyone else meanwhile, go to Genkai's temple and get some training or whatever you need to do. I will meet you there shortly.  
  
Kristy's Point of View-  
" Nothing seemed out of the usual. I was walking back to my dorm. RoseAnne Boarding High School was pretty harsh but better than the place I spent the last year of my life. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to forget that horrible night 1 year ago. I seem to be having many flashbacks even in my dream.  
Flashback-  
( running down the hall in that dark night)-(for anyone who is confused, the first chapter was part of the night from her past. Now, she has a flashback to remember some more of that night)-  
"I can't keep going. I have to go back for Misty and Chelsea. I ran back down that hall knwing I'm going to regret it. Then I saw it, the most terrifying sight. There, Chelsea's body was lying there. She was stripped of all her cloths and there was a carving on her naket body. There was blood everywhere. As I got closer, I saw her arm muscles in pieces. I held back a sorrowful cry. She was my best friend. Then I heard another terrifying scream from Misty. She was still alive. I had to save her even if it kills me, however, when I entered the room a desperate cry of emotional and physical pain escsaped my lips.......  
End Flashback-  
  
My flashback suddenly got interrupted and I snapped back into reality by a rose. Huh, a rose. I was alone in my room. How did this sharp rose come in flying?, I wondered. Then from behind the shadow of my bookshelf. He appeared. Long silver, white hair. Frightening, cold and emotionless golden eyes. He had fox ears and a tail. His nicely toned chest was mostly covered but his muscles' structure was visible. A chill ran down my spine. I suddenly pushed away all his gorgeous features from my thoughts and got in a fighting position." "Is all of that truly necessary. It can all be over without any struggle or fight if you wish." "His voice left my mind blank. I drew my sword and asked him what he wanted from me. He simply pulled out a seed from his hair and it transformed into a mess of vines. Then it came to me. This was Yoko Kurama but why would he attack .... my thoughts were interrupted as many vines wrapped around my body. I tried to cut them with my sword but it was useless. I called out my "DARK ASSASSIN VIPERS". Dark snakes slithered down my arms and tangled with his vines to free me. I then shot my dark energy at him in an arrow form and he took a direct hit. He looked as if he had been pinned to the wall so I approached. "Surely, you don't think you can defeat me that easily, he mocked as he jumped down and pinned me to the floor. Then he took out a spell card and instantly I was dry of all my dark energy. With that, he slashed me with a vine and it wrapped around my waist to ease my struggling.   
  
Well, I hope everyone reading liked it. I appreciate anyone who will take the time to tell me what I did wrong and how I can improve my next chapter. I don't mind reasonable flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Kristy was the English translation of Kurisuti but from now on I will use the Japanese version of her name)

His rythmetic walking was soothing but who could relax in the arms of the deadly Yoko Kurama. How she had heard of the beast now responsible for her kidnapping. But he would not do so without reason. Someone else had to be behind this. A favor for one of her enemies, perhaps. But weakness overwhelmed her as she slipped back into a state of unconsciousness. And again that night haunted her so mercilessly.

"Let me go, please, the girl pleaded desperately. What have I done to deserve this?" But she knew very well the answer to her own question. This had been punishment for being born into this realm, for what she was, for her stupidity, and foolishness.

"Why should I? her captor asked mockingly. You are to repent for your own sins. Just as Misty and Chelsea have. You belong to us, you can not escape."

He was right. She did belong to this realm. She herself had condemned herself to it and signed the deal in her own blood.

He took hold of the blade, stained still with Misty's blood and tauntingly smoothed it over her cleavage, gently pressing down before sinking the blade into her flesh, thrusting it upwards and scratching it into her collar bone.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed in pure agony but he was not near done. Blood flowed freely from the wound. He stabbed his nails in and out of her thighs, puncturing her skin countless times. "AAAAAAHHHHH! Please no, stop" But no, it would not end there. He wanted her to suffer, to bleed, to pay, to fear him as he reached for the edge of her skirt. She watched in horror, her eyes roaming to Misty's green orbs, the hurt and shock still displayed upon her face. Her bloody lips still parted as if to warn her.

"No please anything but THAT. I would rather die. Please don't" His hand brushed against her clitori…………..

"So Qoenma, you think she's having a bad dream, she's tossing and turning restlessly." Yusuke asked in sheer curiosity. "It matters not. What do you plan on doing with her. Kurama asked coolly, agitated with having to try and hold her still.

"Just throw her on the floor, Kurama. And I don't know whether she's having a bad dream Yusuke, but as Kurama clarified, who cares?"

Her body hit the floor roughly as she awoke at last. "What? Where am I? And Why?"

"You are at Genkai's temple. And you are under arrest. Let me be straight out foreward with you, Kurisuti, you will either spend life in Reikai prison or be sentenced to be put to DEATH………..

Sry, I've had trouble accessing the internet and had major writer's block. Please let me know if you liked it so I know to continue or not. I like reasonable flames. Please e-mail me for any suggestions. Thank you Airimis,


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks To Those Who Made It Possible **

**Duzen Broken DreamZ****- Thank you so much for your reviews. In fact, when I was about to stop updating, your reviews encouraged me greatly. It is very much appreciated. Thank you also, for correcting my spelling I will watch out for that next time. However, In the original episodes it was spelled as Qoenma but I will start to now use Koenma. I hope you like this chapter.**

**YokoKohaku**

**Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter so here's a new one. I really am grateful for your support**

**Shayera aka: Hawkgirl- Thank you for reviewing. I will attempt to make the story more graphical. I love suggestions such as these. So thank you for making suggestions. It helped me make this chapter better. I'm so honored that you loved the story.**

**Rinkku: Thank you for taking the time to make a suggestion. I love it when reviewers give me their thoughts on my chapters. Thank you for your review as well. Its nice to know that you enjoyed the story.**

**Airimis****: I will make future chapters longer. Thank you for that tip. Please clarify any mistakes I made specifically so that I may correct them next time. I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you so much for your review and suggestions.**

**Ok so before I start, I just want to let everybody know that Kurisuti will be listening to Tonya's story in this chapter.**

**_IMPORTANT: For people who do not like tragedy or horror, please stop reading this story in general. Maybe not much in this chapter but overall, this story will have a lot of that in it. It is not meant to be a mushy or romantic love story with an oc. But if you like that stuff and are tired of lovy dovy stuff than I really hope you like this. Thanks._**

**Kurisuti was thrown into a cell far in the back of the Dungeon-like prison. To think, the least they could have done was let me run home and get my acne mask-scrub, some soap, lip gloss, and deodorant. Is that really too much to ask**** she thought frustrated. **

**Then, pushing away the thoughts of essential items that every woman needed to survive, she drove her attention back to a certain someone she had seen while coming in. **

**He had been looking at her as sternly as everyone else in the palace but something about him sparked something inside her……..a type of hatred towards mainly him. He even sensed it. Emerald eyes had filled up with curiosity as to why she had given him a look of hurt, anger, and hatred. **

**Yet, why? Why did she hate him? She had nothing against anyone but Koenma and Yoko Kurama. **

**She reentered the present world to feel rain drops splashing on her skin. WAIT A MINUTE! Raindrops……..in a prison cell… That's absurd. Finally bringing her gaze down to the liquid, she noticed droplets of BLOOD had been dripping from the ceiling. Standing, she began yelling after Looking into the corpse's eyes who she could only recognize as to be Misty. She fell to her knees and began to whimper. **

**" Aw what's wrong Bitch?", an agitated guard asked stopping at her cell. **

**"MIIIISSSTTTYYYY?" she was now sobbing heavily.**

"**Who are you talking to?" **

**And as fast as the corpse had appeared, it disappeared leaving an angry guard staring at Kuri as if she had lost her mind. "There was a corpse hanging from the ceiling and now its …."  
**

"**Stupid prisoners these days. First they do the crime and then start seeing dead people in cells. I swear, next thing you know, she'll start to think I'm the boogie man……." The officer mumbled on an on before he left. **

** but that was Misty or was it? _"No IT Was An Image of My Death." _**

**She recognized the voice to be Tonya's. She was one among the Darcharian Witches, a race of dark creatures. But she had a secret. She held the dark crystal within her and upon every bearer of the crystal's death, her soul is sealed within the body of the next crystal bearer. Needless to say that Tonya had bore the crystal before her and now had taken refuge in HER body. (very much like Yugi and Yami an the millennium puzzle)**

**What do you mean it was an image of your death, Tonya? **

**_I mean, you felt my hatred towards Kurama._ That does not make sense. That boy was not Kurama. **

**_That had to be his humane form. I could never forget Kurama's energy. _Did you know him or something?**

** Know him. He's the one who "Raped and slaughtered" me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry my updates are taking so long but I will try much harder now. I changed schools and these few months have not been my best but I am learning how to manage my time better and update my story as often as possible. I already have the next chapter written out. Just a thought, reviews really help encourage faster updates and better chapters. **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I will acknowledge you in my next chapter but you really helped the writing up of these two chapters. **The story is just about to get interesting, please bear with me through the any parts you find boring.

"Tonya, what did you just say," Kuri grew worried when she saw the look in Tonya's eyes. Suddenly, Tonya began to speak from within her mind as if she were in a trance. What Kurama was and what he had done.

Tonya's Flashback

A day in mid summer was as cool as a winter day. The wind stung my bare back like needles. I shivered and let my long black hair loose to cover the skin my dress revealed. I was at Demon Gate expecting no surprises until my eyes caught a glimpse of his silvery white hair flowing down his back.

He was a rare demon in this part of Makai. I could tell I had not seen any of his kind here in a while. A _silver_ kitsune, nonetheless who fought without a _rose?_ How I wish such a fighter would notice me. Yet, he did! He looked right at me but continued the fight. Transforming the rose into a solid whip, he lashed at his opponent, cutting through his skin and ribs within seconds.

Then he walked over and my heart began to pound in my chest. "This is not a place for a young maiden to take a walk." "I happen to be a fighter, Mr.." "Call me Kurama, miss. I did not quite catch your name." "It's Tonya….Tonya Natsava." "Tonya, its rare that I meet the acquaintance of such a lovely mai.. female fighter "

He had this unforgettable charm. His golden eyes sparkled as he spoke and gazed at me as if I were irresistible. I was so unsused to any male giving me such attention, especially since I was a Darcharian witch, one of an all female species.

"I should hate to intrude on any private thoughts Tonya-chan but it seems you have left this world." He was teasing me and it made sense since I had been staring at his body the whole time I was spaced out. "Iie (no) Kurama-kun, I was thinking of something.." "Hmmm…" "Iiiiiieeeee (nooo)! That's not what I meant." He just chuckled teasingly again. God, he was annoying but s- - -…….. s o o o cute, uh yea, that's it. '

5 weeks later

It had been five weeks and I had fallen so hard for him. So very hard. Maybe I should have seen it coming. Maybe I just did not want to accept what his intentions really were. He would tell me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He would talk about us getting married and promised me everything. We would be together forever, he swore it. Everything he swore was fake, every promise a lie.

Lioness Temple

"Kurama, this temple is lovely." "Not nearly as lovely as you." "Oh, shut up. You don't have to flirt with me in public. Everyone is staring." "Then let them stare. You, Tonya Natsava, belong to me and no one else."

He had grabbed my wrist so hard. My hand began to grow numb with pain. "Kurama, you're hurting me." "Don't you have an oath to take?" "I don't have any oath to take. Now please stop. Let my wrist go."

My wrist grew so hot and pain shot straight up my arm. "Come my sweet, say you're mine and mine alone." What the hell is wrong with him. " I'm yours and yours alone." He let my wrist go but I could not so much as move it. "What has gotten into you?" I yelled.

Everyone was staring and the humiliation was too much. "Tonya, I'm sorry? I was unaware that I hurt your wrist badly. I just needed to hear those words from you. Do you still love me?" "Kurama I love you, I do." "Tonya, I'm really very sorry. That was unacceptable. I lost control." "Its alright. Lets finish this tour of the temple." I reassured him.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks to months. No, I didn't believe it. I didn't think he really wanted to hurt me but as time changed so did he. Yet, those incidents that began happening much more often were only accidents, right? Or so I convinced myself.


End file.
